Musical Siblings
by Da DJ Jazzy
Summary: What if Blaster had a sister? In this he does. Her name is Lyrica. Follow her as she comes across adventures, drama, death and romance? How will Blaster react to this? (Jazz x OC) (G1)
1. Prologue: Meet Your Sister

**Authors Note: Hello everyone =) I know creating another story is a X_X idea but…I can't help it. And I am continuing Fatherly Side. But this one came up like Cosmos Galaxy so this might get more attention than the other one. Oh and BTW, Stellar and Beyond is back on track. So, look forward for that! Anyway, I don't own Transformers, I just own my OC Lyrica!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Musical Siblings**_

Prologue: Meet Your Sister

A youngling was jumping up and down in excitement. He was going to be a big brother! This youngling's name was Blaster. He was tall for being a youngling. He was mostly red on his upper torso and just had a gold chest piece. His lower legs was silver and his servos was black. He had two little horns on his helm.

Anyway, his carrier has having a sparkling today and he wasn't sure if it was going to be a Femme or a Mech. But one thing for sure is that he was excited that he was going to be an older sibling. _I wonder what he or she will be like. Will they be shy but sweet? Caring and adventurous? So many things to wonder about!_ Blaster thought excitedly. He swore he has never been so excited like this before. Well, can you blame him?

Suddenly in his spark, he felt someone new joining the bond. It wasn't Carrier, it wasn't Sire…it was his sibling! Blaster's lip plates smile hugely and it was a grin that was going ear to ear. This was the time! He heard this faintly. "You have a beautiful Femme, Viatrix." _A baby sister!_ Blaster once again thought excitedly.

 **~(Inside…)~**

Viatrix smiled upon the new member of the family. The Medicbot gently handed over the sparkling to her Carrier and Viatrix got her and held her tightly yet with care. The sparkling had a shimmering silver protoform with light blue accents. The sparkling's Sire, Stryker looked over to his daughter and smiled as well. "Via…she's so beautiful." He commented as he continued to look at his daughter.

"What, didn't believe the doctor?" Viatrix jokingly said, earning a soft chuckle from her Sparkmate. Viatrix heard the sparkling's optics online and looked back to her. The sparkling's optics were a pale blue. Like Viatrix's Carrier.

"Viatrix. She has your Carrier's optics. Isn't that just…pretty?" Stryker asked.

Viatrix giggled. "She's going to be a Mech attracter when she grows up."

Stryker growled protectively and shook his helm. "Not on my watch."

"Aww. Look at you being a protective Sire." Viatrix smiled up at him.

"Well of course I have to be. You're right when she was going to attract Mechs because of her optics." Stryker stated, still having that protective tone in his voice.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you so much." Viatrix smiled bigger then looks back at their femmeling. The femmeling was looking at them with big, curious optics. Whirling curiously as the femmeling reached up to her Carrier with her small servo. As if she wants to feel her face. Viatrix leaned down slightly to let the femmeling feel her face.

The femmeling felt it and giggled. She started to click and whirl. But, this was directed towards her Sire. Stryker reached out with his much larger servo and caressed his daughter's soft cheek. The femmeling hummed and purred loudly at the touch of her Sire and closed her optics, enjoying the warmth of his servo.

Stryker smiled at this. Viatrix smirked slighty, "Looks like she's a Sire's girl."

That caused Stryker to laugh softly. "Apparently so."

Viatrix soon remembered something. She looked up at the Medicbot. "Can you bring in Blaster? Please?"

"Of course." The Medicbot nodded politely before going to retrieve Blaster. In moments, Blaster was soon in the room. Blaster saw his new sparkling sibling and just smiled as he hurried over to the side where his Sire was, eager to see his sister. Viatrix smiled at the excited youngling. The sparkling optic's soon opened and glanced over to her older sibling. Her helm tilted to the side and clicked curiously at Blaster. Her small servo reached out for him as Blaster reached his own and gently grasps hers and caresses his sibling's soft palm with his thumb. The sparkling smiled a cute smile at the touch and whirled.

Blaster laughed. "Aw. She's so cute!"

Viatrix smiled and nodded, saying. "Now, I do expect you to be a good big brother. Okay, Blaster?"

"Yeah I will, Carrier. I promise." Blaster smiled.

"So, what's her name, Via? I picked Blaster's name. How about hers?" Stryker asked his sparkmate.

Viatrix looked at her sparkling and begins to think. _Her voice is quite pretty even though she has only clicked and whirled. Her optics shine like a star. And her protoform, beautiful as a crystal._ Then the name comes up in her processor.

"Lyrica. Her name is Lyrica."

* * *

 **Aww. I love this little intro so much! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Hope to see you soon!**

 **Bai!**


	2. Chapter 1: Troublemaker

**Authors Note: Hi and I'm back with another chapter of Musical Siblings! I'm so glad that everyone thought it was so cute and it left me a positive response, so, why not update? But first, let me respond. (SO SORRY ABOUT MY ABSENCE!)**

 **(Responses to the Reviews)**

 **TF fan-for-life: Thank you and here is a chappy!**

 **veronicatoon7: That's what I was aiming for! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And there is definitely more to come! :3**

 **RoboDork97: XD Lol! And that what I was aiming for! CUTENEEEEESS! x33 Anyway, thank you!**

 **(End)**

 **So thank you so much for the 13 favorites and 14 follows on here! Makes me smile every single time! Also, I'm going to make sure that Lyrica and Blaster (with his cassettes) are on the ARK because, some of the chapters will be along with the episodes while some are not. But the very first chapters are going to be how Lyrica's life is and events that happen then eventually it will hit the War. Hope that clears up any questions whatsoever.**

 **Anyway...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Troublemaker

"Lyrica! Where are you?!" Blaster shouted out in the house. Lyrica giggled as she crawled down the hallway. Blaster worriedly searched their housing unit, trying to find his little sister. He could've sworn that his spark was beating so fast in worry that anyone could hear it. Meanwhile Lyrica was on all of her fours and roaming around in the vents, unknowingly causing her older sibling almost dying from a spark attack.

Like that would happen.

Curious little Lyrica.

Worried older Blaster.

Not a good combination.

Blaster then again shouts, "Lyrica! Please come out!" Blaster soon thought _She's not gonna respond to ya since she's a little sparkling!_ Oh how true that was. Blaster would have to wait till she was hungry for energon in order to find her. Because, he knows that she cries very loudly to let them ALL know she's hungry and needed refueling.

Let the waiting game begin.

* * *

Lyrica curiously and carelessly was causing a mess. By meaning that, she was in Blaster's room and was making his things fall to the floor. She puts these data pads in her mouth and makes a disgusted face as she threw them poorly at the ground. She didn't like how those tasted. So instead she makes way for these secret stash of energon goodies underneath Blaster's berth. She tilts the bowl, making them spill out as she picks one up and pops it in her mouth.

Her optics widen in the sweetness of the goodies.

Hungrily, she grabs even more of the goodies and popped each one in her mouth.

* * *

Soon all of the goodies were gone as Lyrica whined loudly and looked through the bowl again, looking to see if there was ANY goodie left. She wanted more! Those sweet, flavored purple energon that were big as her small servo! Very unhappy about this, Lyrica cries out a audio shattering cry as tears streamed down her face.

And just like that, Blaster hears this crying and internally smirked. He was right about that crying. Blaster hopped off the couch and ran where he heard the scream then he realizes that she was in his room. Now he was starting to worry about another thing. AKA...the energon goodies that he hid from their Creators. He rushed into the room and widens his optics at the huge mess. How can a small sparkling, a femme in that matter, could cause such a mess like this?! Blaster then heard her crying from underneath his berth and his face went white.

His nightmare came true...she found his stash!

Blaster groaned, he knew he was going to be in HUGE trouble.

* * *

"So...you left her unattended for one minute and the next thing you know, she's gone?" Viatrix repeated her creation's words as she held a sleeping Lyrica in her arms.

"Yes ma'am." Blaster replied quickly.

"And she found your stash of energon goodies, which we told you not to have unless you've earned it?" Stryker asked, his arms crossed.

Blaster gulped nervously and doesn't reply, he gives a nod.

"We've told you many, many times Blaster that she will be curious and will leave your sight if you're not paying attention. And this happens. She causes a mess in your room and eats the sugar-filled candy that makes anyone have a sugar rush. No wonder she was knocked out after we came home. Hopefully she won't remember the taste of the goodies." Viatrix sighed slightly.

"You know what this means, right son?" Stryker asked Blaster.

"Grounded." His creators both said in unison.

* * *

Blaster soon sworn to himself that he was going to have payback...

Let the sibling rivalry begin!

* * *

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed and made up lost time for my absence!**

 **Bai!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Shadows (P1)

Chapter 2: The Shadows (Part 1)

(There has been a time jump, Lyrica is now six and Blaster is ten in human years)

(Authors note end of this chapter!)

* * *

"Let's go get some energon goodies!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease with rust stick on top?"

Blaster groaned clearly annoyed that his younger sister was now in his lap, poking his cheek with big optics. He couldn't look in those optics of hers! "Stop poking me..."

"I want energon goodies!" Lyrica whined. "Pwease, Blaster?"

 _She's good at this..._ Blaster thought before he sighed and looked into her optics. Big and round, bright neon yellow optics staring right back into his darker yellow optics. He was immediately hooked on getting some energon goodies for her. "Alright I'll do it..."

"YAAAY!"

"But I need a favor."

"Oh no."

* * *

Lyrica looked back at Blaster, and then back to the femme he pointed to. "Y-You want me to do that to h-her?" She stuttered.

Blaster grinned. "What, you scared?"

Lyrica pouted and straighten her back to look taller and more confident...even though she was shorter than him. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then go on." Once he said that, his little sister gulped nervously before she starts to walk up to the femme. _Wwwwwhy...meeeeee?_ Lyrica thought in her tiny helm of hers. Once she reached to the femme, which she was trying to go slow, she dreaded to do this.

"Um...excuse me...?" Lyrica peeped shyly and pokes the femme's leg to get her attention.

The femme looked down and smiled. "Hello there, little one...my my aren't you a cutie?" From what Lyrica can gather is that this femme was mostly pink and a lighter shade of pink, for the first time ever Lyrica saw that instead of yellow optics, she had a beautiful oceanic blue optics. Lyrica was stunned by how pretty she was.

"You're really pretty." Lyrica complimented her.

The pink femme chuckled softly. "Oh thank you, sweetspark." Then her voice had gotten a little serious. "Where are your creators?"

"My creators are at work...my brother is with me."

"And how old is your brother?"

"Ten vorns."

 _Too young to be out here by themselves...she looks around maybe five or six vorns..._ The pink femme thought to herself. "What's your name?"

"Lyrica."

The pink femme smiled once again. "It suits you...you're going to be beautiful when you grow up."

Blue flushed to Lyrica's white cheekplates as she looked away shyly. "T-Thank you."

"But, it is also a curse of such beauty." Suddenly Lyrica felt a servo on her shoulder to make her look back, the pink femme had knelt down before her with a much more serious face. Lyrica didn't understood what she meant by a curse...

"W-What do you mean...?"

The pink femme stared at her before sighing. "You're merely a youngling...I shouldn't talk to you about it. Just be careful of yourself, look after yourself," The femme smiled softly at her. "Think you can do that for me?"

Lyrica smiled back and nodded. "Yeah!"

The older femme chuckled at her and rubbed her helm. "Good."

 **/Sis? Whatcha doin?/**

 **/I'm making a new friend! Isn't that awesome?!/**

 **/Did you forget about my favor?/**

 **/Uuuummm...what was I supposed to do again?/**

 **/Lead her over to me to prank her!/**

 **/Why...? She doesn't deserve that...I don't wanna be rude./**

 **/Don't ya want some energon goodies?/**

 **/I do, but that isn't right. She's a good femme! I'm not doin it!/**

 **/You're no fun./**

 **/You're mean./**

 **/You're weird./**

Lyrica was never called that before as she felt a sharp pain in her spark...she was hurt. Tears of lubricant brimmed at the corners of her optics as her arms held herself. Her small frame shook softly. _Why does he have to be so mean?_ Lyrica thought.

"Lyrica? Are you okay?" Lyrica had forgotten that the pink femme was still right there.

Lyrica shook her helm, going silent. "Did your brother say something mean to you?" She looked up at the pink femme, surprised that she guessed it right. Her voice was found as she softly spoke.

"He called me weird and not fun..."

"You know what? He's wrong. Being unique is never a bad thing, Lyrica. It makes you, you. It's our individuality that makes us all beautiful in our own way. And simply because if he said that, he's jealous of what you have inside. Never let words determine who you are. You make yourself into what you want to be."

"Like a superhero? I wanna be that."

The pink femme smiled and chuckled. "Yes, you can be a superhero. You'll be the greatest one yet." _Such innocence is a wonderful thing nowdays..._ The pink femme thought.

Lyrica's mood seemed to lighten up as she smiled brightly. "I'll be called...Bluewave! The femme who can call tides of oil by her side!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Watch, I made up my own summoning stance." Lyrica got into the stance where her leg was behind her other, her arms in front of her and flicked her wrists outwards.

"Very impressive! I like it."

"You do? I just came up with it." Lyrica giggled.

"Really? Brilliant thinking, Lyrica."

 **/We gotta go, sis./**

 **/Ugh, why...?/**

 **/Carrier just called me. If we go now, I'm gonna get you some energon goodies./**

 **/Really?!/**

 **/Yeah. I'm sorry for what I said.../**

 **/It's okay. I love you, I love you for doing this for me!/**

 **/Yeah yeah, just c'mon./**

Lyrica was now filled with excitement as she said. "I gotta go! My brother is getting me some energon goodies!"

"Well go on then! Don't keep you and him waiting." The pink femme seemingly just smiles a lot.

"Bye!" Lyrica told her quickly. Whenever she was about to run, she immediately thought of something. _I forgot my manners!_ Lyrica looked back at the older femme and asked. "What's your name?"

"My name is Elita-One."

 _Whoa...I like her name too!_ "That's such a cool name!"

Elita chuckled. "Go on now."

"Oh right!" Lyrica started to run where her brother was. "Bye, Elita!"

* * *

"These?" Blaster looked at the jar of energon goodies that Lyrica handed him at the cashier desk.

"Yeah!"

"I don't have enough credits for this type of energon goodies. And these are bad..." Blaster read the label, _"HIGH-GRADE ENERGON GOODIES"_ _Yeah, no...Creator told me that we're too young to have high-grade._

"What do you mean?" Lyrica asked curiously.

"The expiration date, we passed it. Go get another." Blaster lied as he handed back to her.

"Aw...okay. I'll be back in a sec!" Lyrica ran back to the aisle where she got the bad goodies from. She puts it back in it's place, it was set up high for her so she had to stand on her tipy pedes in order to reach it. She slid it back into place until she started to browse again. Lyrica hummed as her walk was bouncy to show how happy she was. _He's not mean. He's an awesome brother! I love him so much! I don't know what I was thinking whenever I called him that. He's doing this for me! I can't wait to tell Carrier about this! Oh and how I met a new friend! This day is the best!_

The doors open as a large mech walked in, mostly black and orange with some dark gray on his arms and legs. His crimson optics roamed over the store, seeing both of the younglings. _Perfect..._ The mech thought.

Blaster looked at the door and met the mech's scary red optics. Blaster froze there, staring at him as he felt fear pouring into him. _Somethin' isn't right with that bot..._ He thought fearfully.

Lyrica felt Blasters' fear as she started to feel it herself. **/Brother? What's the matter?/**

 **/Come back to me./**

 **/Why?/**

 **/Please./** Lyrica was now terrified. Her own big brother was scared...he never got scared before. That's what she always thought. She knew he would protect her at all costs but he sounded like he was on the edge of being the as equally as terrified as her right now. Something big had to thrown him off edge. Right away, Lyrica went back to her brother and wrapped one of her arm around his and whimpered quietly.

"It's gonna be okay, sis...trust me. C'mon." Blaster whispered to her as he started to lead them both towards the door. He had to be brave for his little sister. He had to show her that everything is going to be fine. But, that mech...he knows that something isn't right with him.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **You have a cliffhangeeeeer! HAHA! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! And what's gonna happen...?**

 **You dunno, but I know! HAH!**

 **I'm so so so so so so so sorry for seemingly I abandoned this...I swear I didn't! I have had writers block for a LONG time and just lost inspiration until I listened to music that gave me ideas...now I'm back! Plus with hell (school) I've been entirely stressed about everything! UGH I HATE IT!**

 **Well, thank you for reading this chapter!**

 **Until next time, my readers!**

 **Bai!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Shadows (P2)

Chapter 3: The Shadows (Part 2)

(Guess who's back again! WOO! Authors note and I responded to reviews at the end of this chapter!)

Enjoy!

(Feels warning)

* * *

Once Blaster and Lyrica exited the store, they were equally as terrified. Their sparks were pumping furiously, their frames were shaking while they walked. It was bad. Lyrica was trying to keep by Blaster at all times, clutching onto him like a sparkling. Blaster on the other hand was trying to be brave for her, but he knew she could feel his fear. While the two siblings were walking, the Mech that had terrified Blaster in the first place was following them. Eying their every move. _Scared out of their minds, that's a good sign. Now, I just have to wait whenever they're going to get to a spot when they're vulnerable and not in the open..._

 **/I feel someone is watching us.../**

 **/Just keep walking./**

 **/But what if it's a bad guy!/**

 **/That...Mech is a bad guy./**

 **/Is he following us?/**

 **/I don't know./**

 **/You know everything though!/**

Blaster looked at his little sister and then realized he needed to be brave, he needed to. For her sake. Her fear was clearly on her faceplates, the way her digits twitched, the way her optics were wide, the way she talked through their bond...he didn't want her to be this way. He doesn't want this to take affect on his sweet little sister. He wanted her to know that he will always be there for her. No matter what is in their way. He'd hate if she grew up not as close as they are now. He wanted to keep that closeness. It might seem selfish, it might seem controlling, but he didn't care.

This was his little sister.

Blaster placed both of his servos on her shoulders, to gently make her look at him until he brought her into a tight hug. Lyrica hugged him back and whispered in a quivering voice. "What's gonna happen to us?" Blaster took a moment before responding with a brave tone.

"Nothing." Lyrica tighten her hold and shook her helm. "You said you don't know!"

"I know what I said, and it was wrong. Because, I'm your big brother and it's my job to protect you. Nothing is going to happen, sis. I'll make sure of that." Blaster told his afraid sister.

"B-But...how?" Lyrica asked.

Blaster pulled away and flashed a confident grin. "You know me, you know how I roll."

Once Lyrica saw that smile, that shine his optics, she felt that fear to seemingly melt away. With his contagious grin, her lips curled up to a smile as well. "I know how you roll." She replied, her voice stopped from being quivering back to her lively and lyrical voice.

Until...

* * *

"Viatrix, do you feel that...?" Stryker had asked his sparkmate as they were both walking back to their housing unit.

Viatrix looked to him and takes a minute to respond. "Do you feel fear?"

 **/Carrier! Sire!/**

 **/Lyrica? What's the matter?!/**

 **/Help! There's this Mech! He's chasing us! He's going to hurt Blaster! YOU GOTTA COME!/** They could both feel Lyrica's tears, even from the bond.

 **/We're coming, Lyrica!/**

 **/Hurry! Please!/**

They heed to their creation's words and transformed, speeding to where they could locate with their bondage.

* * *

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Lyrica screeched at him, tears of lubricant streaming down her face.

The Mech had Blaster by the throat and was holding him in the air. The Mech growled. "How does it feel that your brother failed to save you? After all of those...words?"

"SHUT UP!" Lyrica shouted at him again.

Blaster was looking like he wasn't afraid until he growled out, his voice sounding something different that Lyrica never heard before...he sounded..."If you touch her, you'll pay for it."

Dangerous.

The Mech scoffed and laughed. "Oh really? What's a mere youngling going to do to a full grown Mech?"

"He doesn't have to do anything." Said a familiar, feminine voice at the alleyway entrance. All of them looked to the new arrival and immediately Lyrica recognized her. "Elita!" Her voice filled with relief and joy.

Elita started to stalk towards the Mech, her servos clenched and had a different aura around her. Even her stance was different. "You're pretty low for even a Kaonian, you're a disgrace for picking on younglings as your bait for your slavery."

The Mech growled and threw Blaster carelessly to the side. "How did you know I was a slave gatherer?" Lyrica got up to run to her brother and held him close. Blaster holds her tighter as he looked at the full grown Mech and the Femme known as Elita.

"You stoop low, you always stoop low. To ruin innocence of those who sparks are still pure." Elita growled out. "It sickens me."

"Oh please, you of all bots should know what's coming."

Lyrcia barely paid any attention to the two as she was just hunched over Blaster, bawling her optics out. "I thought I was gonna lose you..." She managed to get out. Blaster just held her, to let it all out of her system. He wanted to say something to her to make her feel better, but he just couldn't think of anything to say to her. He wasn't entirely sure she would believe him either.

"You need to leave." Elita said threateningly.

"Or what?" The Mech taunted, staring down at her with a overconfident smirk.

Elita launched forward, being quick as she punched him to then give him a roundhouse kick directly to his faceplates, making him fall. "That." She said bitterly. The Mech was now knocked out cold, seeing this Elita walked over to the younglings and sits down next to them. "Are you two okay?" Her gentle voice was now back.

Lyrica nodded as she seemed to dialed it down, still a few tears flowed down her cheeks, but wasn't as nearly as bad as before. Elita gently rubbed Lyrica's back to comfort her. Blaster just looked at Elita, weirdly and surprised.

"Blaster?! Lyrica?!" Another familiar voice to Lyrica and Blaster attention to them while Elita looked as well.

"Sire! Carrier!" Blaster and Lyrica cried out at the same time, they got up at the same time to run towards them. Stryker scooped them up into his arms and held them both tightly. Viatrix nuzzled them both gently and asks worriedly. "Are you two okay?"

"We're okay now...Elita saved us!" Lyrica beamed, happier than ever that her Creators were now there.

Stryker looked over to the pink Femme. "You saved them?" He asked cautiously.

Elita only nodded as she felt them both study her, to make sure she wasn't going to harm their younglings, even though she had saved them. "Thank you." Viatrix told her with a half smile.

Elita smiled back. "It's what I do."

* * *

 _"How does it feel? Your brother failed you! He will always fail you!"_

 _"He'll never protect you!"_

 _"He'll hate you!"_

 _"He hates you!"_

 _Blaster looked at his cowering sister and grinned. "He's right...I HATE YOU!"_

"NO!" Lyrica screamed as she sat up immediately and clutched to her chassis. Looking around in her dark room, to see either if she was back in that alleyway as she realized she wasn't and mumbled to herself. "Not real...not real...it's okay...he doesn't hate me..." Lyrica laid back down to clutch onto her pillow and lets her mind carry away with thoughts. _Will that ever happen? He's my brother...he would never break his promises...right? He loves me and I love him. I was so scared that he was going to get hurt by that ugly Mech. Then Elita showed up...she saved us...why am I still thinking about it then?_

 **/Lyrica?/**

It was Blaster.

 **/Yeah?/**

 **/You alright...?/**

 **/Yeah.../**

 **/No you're not./**

 **/Yes I am./**

 **/Not./**

 **/Am./**

 **/Then why did you scream?/**

 **/.../**

 **/Please tell me./**

 **/A nightmare...about what happened today./**

She then felt comfort and safety flowing over to her side of the bond, to cool down her heated nerves. She smiled softly.

 **/Thank you./**

 **/Want me to come over to recharge next to you?/**

 **/Yes./**

 **/Okay, I'll be there in a second./**

Blaster slid off of his berth as he sneakily walked towards Lyrica's room, opened the door gently then creeps in, closing the door behind him. He crawls into berth next to his little sister. Immediately once he got into berth with her, Lyrica shifted to her other side to face him and snuggled close to him. Blaster's arm goes around her protectively and held her tight.

"You won't break your promise right?" Lyrica asked softly.

Blaster looked right into her optics and nodded. "I will never break it. Recharge...okay?"

Lyrica slightly nods before closing her optics. In a few minutes she was in peaceful recharge, no nightmares came to haunt her dreams. Blaster looked over her and thought. _I love you, sis._ Yawning, he does the same thing she did.

Right into peaceful recharge...

* * *

 **AWWWWWW IT SO CUTE!**

 **I know this chapter was like "Whoa Jazzy, you really stepped it up." Which I'm trying to do! I tried to add feels to it, it'll be much more descriptive whenever something REALLY bad happens. *evil laughter* And you'll never know what that would be! HAHAHAHA!**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter too...I think this and the previous shows what types of relationship Lyrica and Blaster have. Yes Blaster seems mature for a ten year old, but I thought _Hey, what if they matured faster than us?_ So that is that...**

 **I'm sorry if it doesn't seem that realistic. I was writing whatever was going on to my mind. I think some of you can relate.**

 **~REVIEWS~**

 _ **Starlit Storyteller**_ **\- Aw thank you! I didn't think my stories were that great XD And let's burn school to the ground!**

 _ **Snake Screamer**_ **\- Oh really? I had no idea...my fault for not researching. But eh. I'll research next time! And thank you!**

 **~END OF REVIEWS~**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**

 **I hope you have a fantastic day!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Bai!**


	5. Chapter 4: First Day of What?

Chapter 4: First Day of What?

(Aren't you proud of meh? :D)

(Reviews at end of the chappie & Authors note!)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Lyrica! You ready to go?" Stryker called from the living room. "You better not be in recharge!"

Lyrica groaned and turned off her audio receptors and snuggled her helm into the pillow.

 **/Sis...you need to get up./**

 **/Don't wanna.../**

 **/Don'tcha want to go with me for school?/**

 **/School? What's so exciting about it?/**

 **/I don't know exactly, but we have to go./**

 **/UUUUGHH!/**

Stryker walked into Lyrica's room and sighed at his creation, still in recharge. At least that what it looked like. Stryker smirked as he thought of something. He strode over to the 'recharging' Lyrica as he pounced onto her and started to tickle her. Lyrica started to squirm and laughed loudly. "S-s-s-s-stop!" She told him between laughs. Stryker chuckled. "Nah." He continues to tickle her.

Lyrica couldn't hear him so she turned her audio receptors back on and was shell shocked at the loudness of her laughter. "Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm up!"

Stryker's smirk grows bigger. "Are you?"

"Yes!" Lyrica laughed out. Stryker stopped tickling her as he got off of her berth and rubbed her helm. "Good, get your armor polished then meet me in the kitchen for your refuel."

Lyrica groaned. "Fiiiinee..." Then sees his servos about to tickle her again before she squeaked. "Okay! I'm getting up!" She sits up immediately and jolts to the other side of the berth, away from him. Away from those tickling servos. Stryker laughed at her before he walked out of her berthroom. Lyrica sighed tiredly as she grudgingly strolled over to where her polish was. _School huh? I really hope that I'll make friends there...Blaster went to school at six vorns as well, so he will already have friends. I wonder what his friends are like? Maybe they can be my friends too._ Lyrica pondered in her small helm as she started to apply the polish on her armor, starting with her leg armor. Up to her arms, chassis and finishing was her helm. Lyrica puts the cap back on and set sets it back in its normal place. She then jogged out of her berthroom, thinking.

 _Here I come school..._

* * *

"B-But I don't have anyone to play with!"

"Sorry sis, but I promised my friends I would play lobball with them!"

"D-Don't leave me!" Lyrica words were too late as she saw her brother begin to run out on the field. Lyrica then huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chassis and huffed. "I don't need him! I can make my own friends..." She muttered underneath her breath. Lyrica scanned around the playground and found groups of two or three bots then and there. One of the groups was over by the monkeybars, another group was by the swing set, another and another pretty much took most of the playground. Lyrica groaned silently to herself.

"Should I try to play lobball with Blaster...?" She asked herself.

"Ya don' have anybot to play with too, eh?" A new voice asked beside her, Lyrica didn't even noticed a mech there! She looked over to the side where the location of the voice was as her helm tilted slightly upwards to see the mech, plastered on his faceplate was a friendly smile. He was mostly black and white, what Lyrica was most drawn by because of her curiosity was his blue visor.

"Uh...ya just keep starin' at meh?" The mech asked before Lyrica broke out of her daze and shook her helm.

"I'm sorry, I just was curious about your visor..." Lyrica apologized sheepishly.

The mech chuckled. "It's alright, dudette. Lemme introduce myself, my name is Jazz." _Suits him honestly..._ Lyrica thought to herself before also introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Lyrica."

"Suits ya." _Whoa he thought the same thing as me!_ "Anyway, wanna play hide n' seek?" Jazz suggested.

"Sure." Lyrica nodded and once thought again. _I'm making a friend! Yay!_

"I gotta warn ya though...I'm the best at it." Jazz's smile turned into a grin. Lyrica caught onto his contagious grin as a grin went across her faceplates as well.

"Bring it!" Lyrica challenged him.

* * *

"I found ya!" Lyrica jumped and hit her helm on the ceiling of the slide. "OW!" Lyrica rubbed her helm with her small servo before whining. "No fair! You've won three times already!"

Jazz laughed and said. "I told ya I was good at it! Wanna try again?"

Lyrica huffed and shook her helm. "You're winning and I'm losing...I don't like to lose."

Jazz sighed slightly to then smile, saying to the younger youngling. "You gotta keep tryin' though. You'll get better at it."

"How can you be so sure?"

Jazz then grinned. "I know it. Now, wipe that pout and let's go again. Okay?" His servo reached out to her from the entrance of the slide. Lyrica's optics looked down to his outstretched servo then back to his visor, catching onto the the contagious grin and nodded with determination. "Okay." Lyrica puts her servo into his as he lead her out of the slide.

Jazz lets go of her servo and asked. "Wanna try to find me?"

"Yeah! I'll count to thirty seconds! Go and hide!" Lyrica turned around as she head Jazz's shuffling footsteps away and began to count aloud. "1...2...3...4...5...6..." A few seconds later. "27...28...29...30! Ready or not, here I come!" Lyrica whirled back around where she could see everything. Until she saw nothing...there wasn't any younglings on the swing, monkey bars the playground's field. Lyrica froze and looked around. "Jazz...?" No response, she was alone. Lyrica stood there, frozen for a good minute before her vocalizer erupts with a loud growl as she got angry. Lyrica's small servos clenched angrily as she stormed off the play set. _He just left me! He isn't my friend...he just left me! Why did I even bother? Sire was right...mech younglings are stupid and have cooties! EW I TOUCHED HIS SERVO! EW!_ Lyrica wiped her servos on the bars before she starts to jog towards the double screen doors. "Please...I don't wanna be in trouble!"

* * *

"But I was left out there! I didn't even hear the Ms. Xlander call us in!" Lyrica protested in front of her Creators and the principle.

"Ms. Xlander did recall you had listening problems." The principle added.

"We know that." Lyrica's creators said in unison, causing for Lyrica to pout and huff at them.

"But it does not excuse the fact that she was out later than the usual recess time." The principle continued. "Since she is only six vorns, her punishment won't be necessary...she'll be put in listening units."

Lyrica's helm tilted to the left. "Listening units? So...will I still be with my brother...right?"

The principle nodded. "Of course, this is only a sub-unit that would be put in your schedule. It will replace your recess time."

Lyrica's mouth dropped and stared at him with wide optics. "What?! No! I wanna play!"

Stryker then speaks up. "Can one of her main unit be removed?"

The principle sighed and shook his green helm. "No, she needs all of her main units in order to graduate. And she must pass them all. I'm sorry...but, there is good news. If she does well in her sub-unit, she can get out of that unit and have recess time again."

"So there's hope for her yet..." Viatrix comments.

Lyrica grinned confidently. "I can do it! Watch me! I'll be the best listener ever!"

Her Creators shared a look before chuckling together. **/She's going to regret those words...you know how she is./** Viatrix told her sparkmate over their bond.

 **/She's gonna hate that class. You think she's going to get herself into more trouble?/**

 **/...No. She knows better./**

Stryker looked at his Creation and smiled at her confident attitude. "Alright that settles it. Let's get outta here, what do you say?"

"Yes! Yes!" Lyrica cheered. "And eat some rust cake!"

"No." Her Creators said in unison.

"AWWWWW!" Lyrica whined loudly.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update guys! The last of the six weeks is tomorrow and I just turned in all of my work! I'm passing! WHOOO! I wanna thank you all for giving this story a chance and we have 23 faves and 24 follows! How awesome is that?! With only five chapters! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I give you energon cookies! OMOMOM on them! :D**

 **So, I have a question for y'all...the next few chapters I was thinking about Lyrica and her family to go visit Praxus...yes a few months will pass for that because it would be a equivalent of a summer vacation.**

 **Or do you want me to write the chapters where she faces multiple things in school? Bullies...you know all of that? Lemme know in the reviews please! I'm being indecisive right now and need some feedback of it...**

 **Here are the awesome reviews!**

 ** _Autobotlover56_ \- Haha XD Yas!**

 ** _Mimzy94_ \- Thank you! And he did get sent to jail! :D But that wasn't the last time we saw him...**

 ** _Starlit Storyteller_ \- I shall! And I don't wanna know that sweatdrop was for XD**

 **Thank you guys again!**

 **I'll try to update soon!**

 **Baaaai!**


	6. Something Important (Authors Note)

Hey guys, just want to let you all know I'm very sorry for not updating any stories. I'm going through a lot right now and it's not pretty. I'll do my very best to update soon but in the meanwhile, I'm just putting everything on haitus. I'm hoping I'll get out of this trance soon...my thoughts haven't been kind to me lately.

Thank you for reading this and understanding...

See you next time.


End file.
